1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to cellular telephone accessories, specifically to an improved structure of a wearable and hands free earphone.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cellular telephones are carried according to the actual needs of the user. For example, they may be hung from the waist or kept in a pocket. When the user is driving and the said cellular telephone rings, one hand must be used to grasp the said cellular telephone while the other hand tends to drive. As such, safe driving is seriously compromised. Some units are equipped with a small microphone that is suitably clipped onto the body of the user to facilitate telephone usage, but that results in the following difficulties.
Since the said small microphone is clipped onto the body of the user, the voice of the user is accompanied by external noise (such as vehicle sounds and music, etc.) in the immediate environment and speaking volume is increased. As such, this results in poor sound quality to the party to which the call is directed in that the voice of the caller is received along with a high level of background noise.
Some cellular telephone units utilize a throat-type microphone that is worn around the neck of the user such that sound vibrations from the throat are conveyed to the microphone to enable conversation with the said party. However, since the said throat-type microphone is worn against the throat, this results in user discomfort.
Based on the said description, utilizing the small microphone clipped onto the body of the user enables speaking to the said party with adequate volume but also entails the transmission of background noise and other shortcomings. As such, if a hands free earphone structure that is an improvement upon the said conventional small microphone and the said throat-type microphone could be designed, the design of the said hands free earphone would be welcomed by consumers because of increased independence as well as the enhanced sound heard by the receiving party.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure of a wearable and hands free earphone in which the hollow sleeve of the said earphone structure is fitted into the ear of the user and, through a driver element and a microphone element contained inside the said sleeve, when the user makes a telephone call, voice vibrations are conveyed through the ear of the caller and transmitted to the receiving party via the microphone, while the voice of the said party is transmitted to the ear of the caller via the said driver element. At the same time, an isolator component is disposed between the said driver element and the said microphone element such that the separation appropriately provided effectively reduces acoustic cross talk interference between the said driver element and microphone element. As such, the microphone element in the ear of the user is effectively shielded from external noise and enables the user to converse clearly with the said party, thereby improving upon the conventional hands free earphone which receives the sound of the voice along with high levels of external noise.